iLoathe You
by bethbky
Summary: Freddie misspells one word in a text message to Sam. Loathe to Love. But what will Princess Puckett do? Reply with a well written text herself of course! Seddie. R&R. Rated T, I used some swears in there.


I saw the Freddie blog, you know, the one where he accidently sends her I Love You instead of the intended I Loathe You. Loved it by the way, super sweet in my opinion. Well, this is how I think it all went down. Cos I know Fredward lurves Sam. Cos I'd tap that. I am a girl by the way. She loves him too... She has too. So this story is just a oneshot about the "accidental" text.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly. If I did Carly would be dead and Sam, Fredward and Spencer would have a threesome. My mind is messed up like that.

Anyway. Please enjoy.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I was resting on my bed listening to music when a particular song started to play. It reminded of a certain blond fiend. I hated Sam, but I had that feeling in my stomach I used to have with Carly with Sam now. I had to keep up appearances though, I had to pretend to hate her when really, I liked her. A lot more than any person who is constantly bullied and abused by said crush. What is wrong with me? I always fall for girls who I have no chance with; Carly was always more like a sister then a crush. I just thought she'd be perfect for me and my mother loved her, but I stopped feeling for her. Now Sam, she just hates me. But I'm stupid enough to want her and to let her physically harm me, just because I love the spark of contact.

"Stupid boy." I whisper to myself. I close my eyes and think of her. Her blond curly hair, her cerulean eyes and her slender but beautiful body. I had to get her out of my head. I think she had started to catch on about my feelings. I needed to stop her realising. So I pulled out my PearPhone and typed in her number and started my lie.

"I loathe you!" I laughed at myself. I didn't buy it, but I hoped she did.

I pressed send. That's when it hit me. My PearPhone autocorrects things on my texts. My heart beat fast and hard against my chest as I looked on my sent messages.

"I love you."

I glared at my phone, reading over the message again and again and again. Hoping I was going crazy and it didn't actually say what it said, or that Sam had eaten her phone. But no, it had sent and I was staring at my phone wide eyed waiting for her hate filled retort.

I just told the girl that I worship, but have to pretend to hate because she hates me, that I love her. Shit.

Sam's POV

I was in the shower washing my hair and dancing to my tunes that were currently playing on my PearPod dock. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in my Galaxy Wars Red Skynots towel. Shut up, the Nub got me into it and bought me this towel, along with a shirt that had 'I Heart Ham' across the chest. The heart was a piece of ham shaped like a heart. Best shirt ever. The dork was getting me lotsa gifts lately, not like I'm complaining. I've started to feel less grossed out around him. What I'm trying to say is that I don't wanna punch him in the face as much. Carly said it's cos I have a crush on him. And I'm not going to deny it. Even Sam Joy Puckett doesn't disagree with her feelings. I'm just not going to admit them to Freddie. Ever. I know when to speak up and this isn't a good time to admit I like the guy I'm supposed to hate. It goes against everything we said to each other when we… Kissed. I'm just gonna keep beating him up, to keep him on his toes.

I walked across the hall, avoiding the broken glass beer bottles on my way. I made it to my room without a scar today. I got dressed into my sweats and combed my matted hair. I let it down to dry out before I got set to go to Carly's.

My phone started blaring out my message tone. I was too busy raving to it to answer straight away. So I waited for it to stop before looking at the message. I picked it up and looked at who had sent me a message.

'The King of Dorks.' appeared across my screen. I read it and just stared.

"I love you."

"What does he think he is doing? This is a joke! He thinks he's so funny. Stupid Nerd. Mess with my feelings."

I looked it over again and blushed. What if he does love me? Then we can stop this boring sham. I can stop acting like I hate him. I'm still gonna beat him up now and again. But he can't be sober. How can someone fall for a person that gives his shit all the time? I can't come clean until I know for sure he feels the same. For now I'm gonna treat him like crap, cos that's the only way I get attention.

I replied to his text the best way I could.

Freddie's POV

I paced my room; it had been 10 minutes since the 'incident' and I was literally trembling. She's taking a while to reply. I bet she was on her way over to kill me. I can see it now. I walk over to the door to answer it and Sam stands there glaring… Then she kicks me in the nuts. I shuddered, I hoped she wouldn't.

My phone vibrated. I was scared to look but I had to know if she was going to be over soon to mess me up.

I saw 'Princess Puckett' flash on my screen. I pressed read.

"I hate you with every inch of my being. Lose my number, Jerk-face."

I smiled slightly. Same old Sam.

My Sam.

* * *

There you go. Fin!

Oh, and I swear if I get any comments about my spelling, I AM FROM BRITAIN!!! We spell somethings differently than someother countries. Please review! You know where the button is. :)


End file.
